The Darkest of Nights
by AlteredFire
Summary: Nai's angry at Yogi and Gareki. Gareki doesn't get Yogi. Akari hates Hirato. But love is in the air, and that's all that matters. Pairings: Hirato x Akari, Yogi x Gareki, Yogi x Gareki Nai [slightly parental relationship, non-romantic]


**So I pretty much threw in a bunch of characters. But the main parings are Hirato x Akari and Yogi x Gareki. It could kinda be considered Yogi x Gareki + Nai, but in a parental way [If you know what I mean] **

**The first few chapters will focus on Hirato's relationship. **

**Warning: Boy x Boy fluffiness. Might contain sexual content in the future. **

* * *

"Good Night, Gareki!"

Nine P.M. and the skies were dark. Nai had always found the night to be frightening, but with Gareki's presence next to him, only the stars shown in brilliance. The raven hared boy always brought a sense of reassurance since the day they had met.

The niji's sensitive ears perked as his roommate shuffled in his bed. Oh, how he wanted to talk to him, just to get to know him, even if it was the smallest of details.

The boy gulped, taking his chances, "G-gareki?"

"Hmm?" There was slight gurgle in the sleep ridden voice.

Nai fidgeted, thinking of a way to respond since he didn't have a prepared response. "U-um… What's your favorite food?"

At his Gareki propped himself on the elbows and glared straight at Nai, "You're bothering me this late at night asking for my favorite food?"

The boy mumbled to himself, "b-but you were awake…"

Unfortunately for him, the raven haired teen had caught onto his words, "I was trying to sleep." He shuffled back into bed, "go to sleep Nai."

Nai couldn't sleep. He was aware of a possible rejection, in fact, he knew it was coming, yet there were sharp pangs of agony screaming his chest. His fingers clutched above his heart, the night shirt crumpling in his palms as he tried to push down the rising emotions.

_'Gareki… he's so close, yet so far'_

When would he trust and open up to him? When would he depend on him? He hoped with all his heart that the answer was not 'never'.

* * *

"Hmm…. Where's Nai?" The blonde sucked on his fork, syrup dribbling down his chin.

Ah god! At his age he ate like a five year old! Gareki pulled a Nyanperon napkin off the table and wiped at Yogi's chin.

Yogi went stiff, "Wha-!"

"Syrup"

The blond wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel fear or glee from the rare affection.

Gareki pulled back and placed the crumpled napkin beside Yogi's plate, "Nai won't wake up…"

"I wonder if he's feeling sick."

Gareki had tried waking Nai up. At first, the boy rose to his knees, eyes sparking in the golden rays as the smell of Yogi's pancakes wafted into the room. But the sparkle dyed down,"Uh, I'm still a bit sleepy."

As usual, the concern did not show on his face but the words said otherwise, "If you're feeling unwell, I can take you to Akari-sensei…"

"I'm fine!" He snapped and turned away from Gareki, clearly he was being avoided.

The raven haired teen pulled back from his trail of morning thoughts," Yogi… you wake him up."

"Okay!" he literally pranced towards Nai's room.

A few minutes later he returned with Nai, who was currently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, one hand loosely hanging from the blonde's grasp. He looked to the floor and mumbled, "Good morning…"

Gareki blankly stated, "Morning" Nai sat across from him and shoved a large piece of pancake in his mouth, almost the whole thing. "Oi! You're going to choke. I'll cut them into pieces for you…"

Instinctively, Nai pulled back his plate, "imf nawt goning to cuook!" [A/N: I'm not going to choke!"]

"Nai," Yogi sang, "eat with some syrup, it's easier to swallow that way, and tasty!"

When Nai didn't respond, the blonde started to tilt the syrup bottle only to see that it hit the table.

Nai had pulled the plate onto his lap.

First it was Gareki, now it was Yogi. They all saw him as a hopeless kid! Protecting his every move and all! They expected him to trust them, but not the other way around!

"Nai! What are you doing?!"

"Nai-chan!? What's wrong?"

A rare emotion of anger filled his crimson eyes. They flashed back from Yogi to Gareki.

The niji quickly stood up, "I – I…. hate you two!" He ran for the door, exiting the room.

Gareki and Yogi sat dumbfounded.

"D-did I do something?"

Gareki sighed and started wiping up the mess, "I don't know what's up with him"

The blond looked up at, his face troubled, "Shouldn't we go after him?"

* * *

Hirato opened the door to his office, chuckling to himself. His day was always instantly brightened by provoking and picking on his pink haired _crush_.

Akari followed close behind, "Look Hirato, I came here because you said that you had to tell me something _really _important, so get on with it."

As usual, Akari was straight to the point and careless about his feelings, well then again, he doesn't know about his desires. But today, that would all change. The man pushed up his glass and placed his top-hat on his desk, smoothing back his silky black locks, "Well, well, dear Akari, we're in no rush."

"Then I'm leaving" Sensei did live up to his cold reputation.

But Hirato, being the mastermind he was, had already foreseen this situation. He neared the doctor until they were uncomfortably close. The doctor walked back, hitting a dead end.

Akari gasped, clearly confused and frustrated when Hirato cornered him to the wall, "What the hell do you - "

"Sensei, you're so cold," The doctor quivered at the man's slithering voice.

The taller man pinned the doctor's wrists above and neared the pink hair, sniffing its natural scent. It smelled like herbs and a bit too clean but it was just the way he like his dear Akari. "Sensei…" he leaned in and brushed his lips against Akari's

His eyes widened in fear. Fear of losing his sanity, fear of losing his dignity as a man. He struggled to free himself but failed. Being a doctor didn't exactly give him killer abs, "H-hirato! S-sto- mmmff!"

His words were swallowed whole as Hirato puckered and sucked gently at the Doctor's lips. His lust only grew when Akari's bottom lip trembled, the sadistic streak in him surfacing.

"Hirato! Stop!" his voice quivering before being plunged into another muffle.

Hirato's scheme was short lived when the door flung open. Nai was breathing harshly, "Hira-" and then paused. They were kissing. Two men were kissing. The poor boy's face turned bold crimson, "W-what are you two-"

Akari looked like he was about to cry, and he did. Tears pooled at his lashes and soon overflowed. They streaked down his cheeks but he managed to keep his voice straight, "Y-you think this is funny…"

He then stomped out the room, and when Hirato was out of sight, he ran to his lab, sobbing.

* * *

**Please leave a Review, it keeps me going ^^ **


End file.
